The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. Both amateur and professional golfers spend sizeable amounts of time developing the muscle memory and fine motor skills necessary to improve their game. During a round of golf, many golfers do not properly understand their distance and accuracy for each club. This can lead to hazards coming into play and/or can lead a golfer to over or undershoot a desired target.